Oscar Victory
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The cast of 'Frozen' talk to the Oscars backstage and responding to the epic win! Hope ya'll like!


And this is my first 'Frozen' fic and I have to say...I'm super hooked! I love this movie and I always knew it would win an Oscar! 2 Oscars to be exact! So...I thought that maybe...I could do a one-shot where half of the cast are at the Oscars backstage to talk about their victory win.

* * *

Oscar Victory

by: Terrell James

March 2, 2014; Los Angeles, CA

Announcer: May we please welcome backstage the cast of the 2-time Academy Award Winners of Disney's 'Frozen'; Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf.

The Cast: (walks backstage with thunderous applause)

Elsa: (looks on at the crowd): Hello, everyone.

Olaf: Hi! (waves)

Reporter #1: So...is everyone here?

All: Yeah, we're here.

Reporter #1: Okay, first of all...congratulations on winning both Oscars for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song for 'Let it Go'.

Elsa: Thank you.

Reporter #1: What was that song like for you when you sang it in the movie?

Elsa: Well...it was a moment of freedom for me after I exposed my ice powers to everyone around me and that I should embrace it and accept it instead of hiding from it like I've done for so many years.

Anna: Yeah, that scene between me and Elsa arguing over my marriage to Hans kinda summed it up in ways I could not imagine and when you watch the 'Let it Go' sequence, it's like you're in the middle of that song and it pulls you into my sister's journey into accepting who she was.

Kristoff: I kinda liked the Demi Lovato version of it, you know?

Anna: (elbows Kristoff)

Kristoff: But not as better as the original. No one could ever trump it.

Olaf: That song has always been stuck in my head for so long...and each time I hear it, it makes me look forward to sing along with her. Elsa's got a beautiful voice and it just makes me jump for joy.

Reporter #2: Did you ever expect it to be big as it is?

Elsa: I knew it would touch people straight to the heart...but I didn't think it would be as big as it could be.

Anna: We would do press tours around the globe and every single fan would sing this song or even whistle, hum and dance to it and even in our premieres, everyone sings 'Let it Go'. That's how you can tell how big a song out of a Disney movie is memorable.

Kristoff: All of us were in London on the Frozen premiere and me and Sven walked past a London nightclub and we heard someone doing a dubstep/EDM remix of 'Let it Go' with some hip-hop in it and it's like...wow.

Sven: (snorts in approval)

Olaf: I think Let it Go has to be the best song ever in Disney history...that and In Summer.

Reporter #3: We just heard from a source that you guys reached $1 billion on 'Frozen' in its 101'st day of release.

Sven: (jaw dropped)

Elsa: Excuse me?

Reporter #3: 'Frozen' has reached a $1 billion worldwide at the box office.

Olaf: Wow...that's amazing.

Anna: I had no idea people would go out and see it that much. It's still a surprise to us in each premiere we go to; we see kids, parents, grandparents, teenagers, college students, middle aged people and even some people in different cliques that goes out to see the movie and they end up singing 'Let it Go'. From Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's...everyone loves this movie and the fact that we reached $1 billion...I don't have any words except to thank them.

Kristoff: I might be paying off my rent with that kind of news.

Anna: Kristoff...

Kristoff: Sorry. (chuckles) Just got a little excited.

Reporter #4: I've got a question for Olaf. Twitter has listed you as the most popular character on 'Frozen'. What's your response?

Olaf: Wow...I don't know what else to say. But it's really amazing that I'm well-liked by everyone around the world.

Elsa: (chuckles) I'm not surprised. Olaf is the sweetest and most friendly snowman we've worked with.

Anna: not to mention...really funny.

Kristoff: Yeah, him and Sven are really good pals.

Sven: (nods in response)

Reporter #5: So...where's Hans?

Elsa: Must be waiting for the afterparty to start.

Anna: Or...maybe trying to get a date with every Hollywood actress in the audience.

Reporter #4: So...Frozen has been doing really good in theaters and the same applies to the soundtrack. You guys must be surprised that the soundtrack is selling really well right now.

Anna: Like we said, we have no idea how big it is and we're all still surprised at the reception we got for Frozen and we appreciate every single thing that has happened to us throughout all those three and a half months.

Olaf: Time does go by so fast...but I think it's been an amazing ride through the end. To dream about being in a Disney movie is really amazing. Being a part of it...it's just something that moves you as long as you put your heart, mind and soul into it...there's really nothing better. As I said before, there are some things that are just worth melting for.

Kristoff: Amen.

Elsa: Very poetic, Olaf.

Anna: Inspirational, even.

Olaf: Thank you.

Reporter #7: Final question, how will you celebrate your Oscar win?

Elsa: All of us are gonna celebrate at the Disney Animation Studios lot for our own Oscar win party and we'll probably take a lot of selfies.

Anna: Me and Olaf are masters of selfies.

Olaf: Uh-huh. I still have selfies on the set with me and the cast on my iPhone, Twitter, Facebook and Instagram. And of course...my Instagram video blogs.

Kristoff: Me and Sven will definitely party with these guys and we're really amazed with this Oscar win because we beat out The Croods, Despicable Me 2 and two other films as well.

Reporter #3: We've got a few tweets from some rappers who felt like Pharrell Williams' 'Happy' was robbed from the Oscars. Any response?

Anna: Did they really?

Elsa: We didn't expect 'Let it Go' to win, but I guess it was meant to happen.

Kristoff: I honestly thought that 'Happy' would win because it's super catchy, infectious and it always gets my groove on for a minute there.

Olaf: Both songs are winners to me.

Reporter #2: Well, congrats on your Oscar win, you guys. I think the Academy was a little stumped that Monsters University wasn't there on the Animated Feature category, but after hearing that you guys are nominated, everyone predicted 'Frozen' would win. The last time Disney won an Oscar that wasn't tied to Pixar was 'Tarzan' back 15 years ago.

Olaf: That long?

Anna: Okay, that's new.

Reporter #3: You guys might be the first Disney animated movie to win a $1 billion. That's gotta be amazing.

Kristoff: Yep, it's one of the perks on being in a Disney movie. That's one moment we'll all share for the rest of our lives.

Anna: Yeah...but the biggest reward for us is that so many people love this movie and it brings smiles to their faces.

Elsa: Agreed.

Olaf: (nods head)

Reporter #1: All righty. Thank you, guys.

All: Thank you.

Olaf: Drive safely!

(Everyone leaves backstage as cameras are flashing)

* * *

How was that? Sorry if the characters' personalities were a little meh. As of right now...'Frozen' has grossed $1.07 billion worldwide! WE DID IT! Thanks for reading! Don't believe the numbers? Check Wikipedia and see for yourselves!


End file.
